Her Love was wont to Hate Her
by Naniwoiutennen
Summary: title subject to change... summary: AU: She loved the way he moved, the way he talked, how he treated everything with indifference. He was so graceful and handsome... no beautiful, so talented. She wanted to be just like him. How she loved him. How he hat
1. Chapter 1

I will be adding and changing things in my other fic... change of pace... However... I had a stroke of genius, today and I want to share it with you... Oh yeah... I own nothing but the computer and my fic... maybe even several characters...

****

Summary: She loved the way he moved, the way he talked, how he treated everything with indifference. He was so graceful and handsome... no beautiful, so talented. She wanted to be just like him. How she loved him. How he hated her. But if he hated her so, why couldn't he get her out of his mind, did he want to... and why did he revel in the feel of her lips against his. Oh how he hated her... for making him want more.

****

Chapter 1: Her

He sighed, it was just another day that he would have to _find _that oh so wonderful _talent that_ they expected him to have. It was quite annoying really, how they sit back and watch him work wonders with art. It _used _to be enjoyable. He would swirl colors, blues, reds, yellows, and his all time personal favorite... gold. He didn't understand why it would be lacking in interest now... oh wait yes he did, it was because of _her_. They had met one day, three months ago in a contest. How graceful _she _was in her pirouettes and such... _she_ would glide across the stage, where _he_ would stumble. How he had hated _her_ for that. But what could _he_ do, he was out of practice, they looked at him waiting for him to mess up. Only a slip of imperfection was what they wanted. They wanted the Great one to finally show that he wasn't as perfect as he tried to make himself seem. There was _so_ much he could have done... but no he wouldn't let them have the pleasure of seeing him _fail_. Not _again_. He had had an excuse then; he was out of practice. But now there was no excuse. _She_ had won that day... He had slipped, _no_ not _fell_, just _slipped._.. messed up... his landing had been a fraction less than _perfect_, and that had caused his loss of his title as the _best_.

The worst part was the god-forsaken scores, how he despised the imbecile numbers... _"10...10...10...10...9.5"_, those were _her _scores. And guess what his were... _"10...10...10...10...8.5", _wasn't that just peachy, _he_ down by a point, one stupid idiotic point. He was still angry about that.

Now, though, he wondered where _she_ was. She had basically disappeared. The only depiction of _her_ left was that of the day _she_ had won. Although he _hated _her, that didn't qualm his interest. She had smiled at him, the day she had won, how he _hated_ that _smile._ How can a smile be so _innocent_ yet so _devious._ He knew smiles like that, they were... well, they were... _something_. Yes, they were something. She was not here, yet she was. He couldn't stop thinking about her, even though he was now deemed second best. Ha! That's another thing that he can hate her for... she had disappeared before he could reclaim his title. He would never forgive her for that.

"It is time for you to come on, Mr.", said the insufferable stagehand that didn't have the decency to learn his name, so he insisted on calling him Mr. or sir. It was quite annoying really. Well, isn't his life just wonderful, someone to irk him at every turn.

He made his way onto the side of the stage where he would enter, waiting on his cue he sighed, remembering every calculated step that he had planned, one miscalculation and he would mess this up. He sighed. Why could he not stop thinking about the furiously annoying woman? First of all she was an amateur... yes he _hated_ it... someone who was _just_ getting started with training had beat _him_. Ah! There was his cue he gracefully glided across the stage, every move planned out, his twists and turns, were filled with the stealth of a hunter. Although in appearance he was deep in the dance, entranced even, but he wasn't. He was observing the audience as he danced, curious to see the faces of the people there. Although if he was to be honest to himself he was looking for a certain face in the crowd.

There! There _she_ is! He saw _her!_ There in the crowd! She was looking intently at his face, but never at his body, at the dance, or at his feet. Merely at his face. What was her problem? She seemed upset or disturbed by something. Humph. Why should he care any way? As he finished, he looked at his score, and smirked. A perfect ten. His day was getting better already. He sighed, _but knowing my luck, that is subject to change..._ He didn't know how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Was the first chapter good? I hope so.

****

Chapter 2: _Meeting Her_

He, for once, didn't sigh. Although he was hard put not to. _She_ had found her way to _his_ dressing room, how _convenient_. She was looking at him intently, once again in the face. "What are you doing here?", he asked. She seemed shocked at the coldness in his voice. He wanted to smirk, but pushed the feeling down. "I... I wanted to know what was wrong with you?", her question surprised him. He quirked and eyebrow. She sighed before continuing. _Finally someone else sighs, besides me,_ he thought. "You seemed distant; you weren't as into the dance as you should be... you should have at least made it less obvious that you were planning it all and not really dancing from the heart. You were mechanical and werent...well, umm... never mind, I was just worried", she stammered. Clearly uncomfortable with the silence that was her answer, she fidgeted silently with her fingers. How he _hated_ her, _she_ just _had _to know it was not an interest. _She _just had to know what every one else, _doesn't_ know.

There was she, the woman he could not stand, standing before him and irritating him more by silence than by talking. How irking her presence was. Can it get any better than this; really, he didn't care to know. "Sesshoumaru Dariko... Dariko Sesshoumaru... Hello earth to Sesshoumaru-sama?", Really the girl was too annoying for her own good. "What is it," he asked annoyed. He looked at her his impassive facade in place. So annoying it was that she didn't shrink away in fright just like the others. "I was wondering if you would answer my question.", her voice sounded annoyed. Why would _she_ be annoyed? How dare _she_ be annoyed? _He_ was the _irked_ one here. "I, Dariko Sesshoumaru refuse to answer any previous question that came out of your mouth", he replied. Not realizing that he just dug himself deeper, and gave her leeway for more questions. She looked to be positively fuming, then she suddenly calmed and a smile was on her face... he knew he was in trouble then, because _she_ was smiling.

"Fine, you insufferable dolt, just because you are famous, beautiful, _the_ role model you think you can treat people this way", actually yes he did and he wished the woman would understand he didn't care what _she_ thought,"... jerk... I don't know why I was worried about you...", He thought back to the first couple of things that she said and smirked, he decided he would play on her modesty, how would she react... hopefully in an amusing way. "Beautiful, eh?"

He was right, it was amusing. She riveled that of a tomatoe at the moment, or was it an apple. She was spuddering... then once coming up with enough air to breath she said, albeit a little incoherent, "I.. I...sa..said other things too, you... you prick", He sighed, it wasn't funny any more, pity, he was just beginning to enjoy his day. It was all _her_ fault... how he _hated_ her!

"How can you be so annoying and so...something at the same time", he glared at her. How _dare_... How can _she_ say that about _him_. Provided it wasn't so bad... but _him... him.._.. I mean come on _annoying._ "Woman, Can you please just leave my dressing room?", He saw her sigh then turn around before leaving the threshold. " You mean will I please just leave your dressing room", How dare _she_ correct _him_. "No I mean can you, I question your ability to move, seeing as you are still standing in my dressing room", she gave a very impressive growl before leaving.

He woke up, the next morning. Going through the motions mechanically, his morning ritual. Get coffee mug, pour coffee, Go out to get mail, go back to table with mail in hand, pick up coffee, read headline title...

Champion Higurashi is back for the dance... He dropped his coffee mug, skimming the paper...

Can Dariko handle it... will he win back his title...

He cursed as he belatedly realize that broken shards of glass were on the floor, as well as scawling hot coffee... It _was_ of course all _her_ fault... how _he_ hated _her_...

Sighing he began picking up the shards of porcelain while drying the coffee up.

Did he mention how peachy his life was... well just incase you didn't get it the first time, his life was just so wonderful, so colorful, just so peachy keen. He just didn't know, it was going to get better... Much better.


	3. Chapter 3

****

This is my longest chapter I think... anyways enjoy

Chapter 3: _Him_

She remembered when she was a child she had revered him. He had been her role model... She had found herself wanting to be like him as she grew. She had a knack for learning things fast. She had once seen her mother baking a cake and the next day her mother found her putting it in the oven. It surprisingly tasted very good. She was very intuitive also. She sighed; he had been a child prodigy also. Dancing and ice skating at age three as it is. But as everyone says now she was a miracle, she hadn't danced in all of her life but she picked up on it. It went for skating, and gymnastics too. She merely had to see, then she could do. Perfectly, no practice at all. But that only went for material and physical things.

She was an A B student. She was perfect... _not!_ But she did try to be as good as they come. She was the model student... and she fell for the boy on the dance floor of her schools gymnasium stage. He had come for a showing, just starting a career and into community service, her hero... Dariko Sesshoumaru. She ad fell for him, _hard_, that day in seventh grade, he being only two years her senior, she dreamed of being like him.

When she got to college, she was merely sixteen, she excelled and skipped several grades practically two at a time, and she barely had to go to school the whole four years. She graduated college at eighteen.

Then she decided she would be like him. She remembered three days before, when she had asked if he was ok. That day his image in her point of view had dropped... but that didn't squash her love for him. He had been such a jerk... she wondered what _she_ had done to make _him_ angry.

Her phone rings, how _wonderful_, another tabloid reporter to irk her for the fiftieth time about coming back into the art of dance. She had come back because she found that she enjoyed it. Not because of publicity. Sighing she picked up the phone. "Higurashi, speaking..."

"Well hello, Hi-Gu-Ra-She", the voice on the other line chuckled at his own joke. How annoying, but she knew this person. "Hello, Jak-o- lantern, she said in a sarcastic voice. " You wound me, my sweet sugar plum fairy"; He had been her best friend in school, how quaint. His name was Jac Keller; He had been... well her backbone in life. She went to him with half the things that she needed and he would give her one hundred percent back.

"Would you like to have coffee with an old friend?", she sighed, it would give her time away from publicity, and she wouldn't be thinking about _him_ all day. "Sure I would love to come"

She made her way into the quaint little cafe. How _wonderful_ her life was. _He_ just happened to be there. "Hello Kago-chan, guess what my old time friend, meet my...", She zoned him out for the most part. Why was _he _here? Her life was just so _wonderful_. She barely noticed that her friend had stopped talking until he said, "So you two know each other already?", She would have answered her friend, but _no_ he just _had_ to beat her to it. "We are mere acquaintances", How dare _he_ say that it was _her _job to say that.

She sighed. Jac just nodded, before continuing on with whatever conversation, he had previously been having with Dariko. She was deep in thought before their conversation switched to a subject that she loved just as much as dancing... coffee. Maybe her day would get better.

Apparently not for as soon as they got deeper into the conversation, her friends' phone rang. "Wait, one moment, you guys I got to take this call". Her friend said as he walked away. Oh _great_... this is _just_ oh _so_ great. She is stuck with the jerk of the century. Her luck just _had_ to change. What could she do but start a conversa- "Small world isn't it, _Higurashi_", oooh the jerk... he's a _sexy_ jerk, but non-the less a jerk. No it _wasn't_ that he said it... it was the _way_ he said it. "Why you pigheaded, insufferably egotistica-", at that moment he kissed her and nobody noticed the group of reporters with cameras standing near by. What was she to do the _man _she _loved_ was _kissing_ her. The man she idolized was kissing _her_. The man was kissing her... _her_. She was speechless. That is until. "Well, that's one way to shut you up", She noticed the smirk on his face, and only one word came to mind, mmm sexy... Ok maybe two. "Jerk", and he had the nerve to mumble "but not very effective".

Why did he have to be so darn beautiful and sexy and... She had to stop her one-track mind before she drove herself any deeper into the hole.

She growled before standing up and leaving.

The next morning was uneventful, that is until she read the newspaper.

Conspiracy or love...

Was it a fluke that Higurashi won or was it more... She read a line of the paper.

Did higurashi disappear because of the shame of cheating her love... She gasped at that one... it was a little to close to the truth.

Higurashi Kagome and Dariko Sesshoumaru were seen today at a local coffee shop smooching...

Sex Scandal or No a Higurashi Dariko subject...

Hyperventilating she ran to her room and into the bathroom, she turned on the cold water, and jumped in robe and all... She couldn't get the picture of the kiss out of her mind, neither could she forget the feel of _his_ lips on hers... She let the water spray her while she banged her head against the wall, saying, "wake up, wake up, wake up", over and over again. Did she tell you how _wonderful_ her life was? Well it was just terrifically_ wonderful_.

Hope I didn't bore you too much... I'll have chapter 4 up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry I didn't mean to take so long. I am also sorry that I haven't updated much... I am still in the process of re-writing Change of Pace. Hope you'll forgive this poor...cough privileged cough I mean underprivileged (ri-iight) author. Oh and I'll leave this chapter untitled on the... never mind... may take a while to type all of this chapter but it will be my longest one in this fic. I don't usually type long Authors notes but I will make an exception. This time. I really appreciate the reviews that I received. I thought it was a cute story line too. I am so glad that you enjoyed the first three chapters. Ok, I realize that you aren't really reading this, but Oh well, its off my chest and oh... before I forget... he he he oh well, forgot already _curse my short attention span_ any way I'll get back to you later... on with the story. Umm... is this really a long authors note?... hope not.

Chapter 4: The Proposition

She sighed, it had been one week since the picture of her and... and _him. _She hadn't known what to do. Although the picture _was_ good. She wanted him. She remembered when she had turned eighteen, After receiving her diploma she had immediately began to study the art of dance. It was harder than anything she had ever done. Mostly because she would have to be creative. But she liked it. She came to enjoy it and the more she enjoyed it the better she got at it. She had the talent sure, she was _gifted_, and gosh she hated that word now. For so long in wanting it because of _him_. She had started to want it for herself. However that may be, she still loved him. Her crush had only been the start. But at least she wasn't obsessed. She didn't have posters of him in her room, she had Albert Einstein. She didn't have a model of him; she had a brain like model (Science project... go figure). She didn't dream about him either... ok that was a lie. She dreamed of him wrapping her in his arms, she dreamed of their lives together. She dreamed of him and her, and their children. She dreamed of his intoxicating scent, his strong aura, his fine body, and the penetrating gaze of his golden eyes softening only for her. Lastly his love... That wasn't obsession... was it?

But really she had been privy to some of those things... two out of five wasn't that bad was it? Well _was_ it? It didn't matter anyway. She sighed before rolling lazily out of the bed. Her eyes were tired and her mind was in a haze. Well if you'd call day dreaming a haze. She walked over to the door that led to the bathroom. As she ran the water the phone rang. Hurrying to the phone she sighed. "Higurashi speaking," She narrowed her eyes as she heard the familiar cold voice. "Remember me?" Sure I do, she thought hesitantly before answering. "What do you want, Dariko-san?" She heard a snort. "Surely you have read the newspaper... and watched the news... it is quite a scandal if I do say so myself," As he says this she narrows her eyes even further, if that was even possible. "Are you crazy?" She asked in annoyance. "No, what would make you say that?" He sounded amused. "First of all... never mind... Just why did you call me, Dariko-san?" She replied. "Meet me at nine o' clock sharp at Tokyo Tower... on the top. And don't be late, I have more important things to do," At that he hung up. She looked to the clock that was ticking away on the wall, it was already eight thirty, and he probably wanted to make me rush... the _jerk_.

She made her way down the several roads towards Tokyo Tower. It was quite hard to miss. It was the largest building in Tokyo. (I don't really know... call it a hunch). As she drove she reminisced on the actual day that she had won his title... as she recalled she had been so into the dance...

Twirling, gracefully she made her way across stage her eyes closed in the passion of the moment. Her arms in a wide arc about her head. She was her own person. In dance she was not Higurashi Kagome the genius, the prodigy, the _gifted_ one. No she was Higurashi the dancer, Kagome the performance artist. Simply kagome. Even as she heard the crowd roar with applause for her, she searched for his visage. Hoping beyond hope that he would acknowledge her presence. Perhaps... shake her hand. He had gone before her and done magnificently. However as she finally saw him, she also saw her scores. He seemed calm to the necked eye, but she could tell... she could see that he was livid. He glared at her from his position in the rows of contestants. She could read his expression. How could _she_, a mere..._amateur_, have beaten _him_? He was the _best_... wasn't he? She had smiled at everyone knowing it was only a facade that she used to fool people when she was unhappy. The press took pictures of her. But upon seeing his face she went away. She had virtually disappeared because the love she had for him suppressed her will to stay. She removed all traces of herself from the scene. But even as she boarded the plain she knew she would never be able to stay away from her career... from dancing. She had moved, distantly she had a friend from Hong Kong who helped her to attain her... _disappearance_. She had stayed in hiding for some time before she couldn't take it any more. She had to come back. Who cared about publicity, anyway? He did... _obviously_.

Sighing, she parked the car and walked into Tokyo Tower. Once reaching the top she walked to the ledge so that she could see the sight. "It is so beautiful here..." she would have continued but she felt an annoying presence, and heard an equally irking voice too. "Tsk tsk tsk I question your mental health, Higurashi?" She sighed. "What do you want, _Dariko_?" She asked, in a calm voice surprisingly.

He had been in a bind. He couldn't just forget the kiss. Really... he _had_ been trying to shut her up. She had been on is mind a lot lately. After he saw the newspaper. He decided to form a plan. Publicity would be good. He would also get her out of his hair in the process. He had to remember the day that _she_ had beat him and _begrudgingly_ he would admit that she had done well, she had been graceful, and beautiful... full lips, enchanting eyes... and a particularly annoying personality. He had no idea that he was zoning out. That was of course until _she _brought it to his attention.

She snorted, " surely you didn't call me out here just to stare at me" this was too much for him. " I don't have the time nor patience to deal with you," Was his reply. "However I have a proposition for you..." he stopped talking and she just stared at him waiting patiently for him to continue. "I wish to impersonate a relationship with you it would give the press something to talk about and our fans something to idolize," Even as he said this he noticed her eyes go wide. When her eyes returned to normal she thought about it. He noticed the crease in her brow and knew that he had her then. "Do you accept?" He asked.

"Yes I accept," She replied... and that was the beginning of a _beautifu_l, albeit annoying, and _dysfunctional, _relationship.

AN: Sorry... I think this is longer... sorry for taking so long with this... Rate and review... Onegai.

Ok... I remember that I said that she didn't care for publicity... well, she doesn't... but seriously, who? I mean WHO? would turn down a chance to be in a relationship even if it IS an impersonation. OK... once again sorry for taking so long in typing this... My next chapter may take two days to type... but I do have many other... previous... engagements to take care of...

Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

I thank you for your reviews... I know I don't really seem as if I appreciate them but I do... thank you so much... For all who didn't review. I ask you to... I need all the support I can get. Constructive criticism is needed... support is a liability... and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: You know, I know, and I am not going to say this any more... I don't own anything except my story line and some characters thank you.

O.O I wont put time limits on my story any more, Ill post chapters but I am not making promises that they will be in one after another in just one day... I say this because my life is stressful right now... not that you care... well... Ja Ne. (Read story)

Chapter 5

He couldn't believe he had done that... asked her to impersonate... Well never mind, no use pretending to be remorseful. He would get his revenge, _and_ win back his title. That _was_ what it was all about, wasn't it? He sighed. Now, what would he be attending... _oh_... Picking up the phone he dialed her number. How he obtained the number was a simple thing to explain. He got it from her friend... _his_ friend.

She was currently watching TV when her cell rang. "Hello, Dariko," she said calmly. "How did you know it was I?" He was so annoying, why did he have to be annoying, and have a velvety smooth voice... why couldn't he have a scratchy voice, a girly voice, a voice that didn't _make _her want to see him? "Because You are the Only Person that would interrupt me when I am doing something important," she snorted and surprisingly found him doing the same, although his was... more refined... why did he have to do everything so perfect? "I highly doubt that... what is so important about sitting around watching TV?" When he asked this she noticed that the TV was up loud enough that he could hear it and she cursed. "For your information I was relaxing my muscles, and that _is_ important... humph," she knew it was childish but she didn't care, he was to annoying for his own good. "Would you like to accompany me to the I A of D ball tomorrow night?" The jerk how dare he change the subject, he shoul-... What? The I A of D Ball... oh... The IAD Ball. But only the real couples are invited there. "Would this be a real date? Are you asking me out? Or is this part of the proposition?"

He didn't know why he asked her. It really didn't matter if she accepted or not he would merely show up at her house and drag her out. Reminding her of the proposition that she agreed to. "Would this be a real date? Are you asking me out? Or is this part of the proposition?" This surprised him; he nearly dropped the phone_... nearly_. Well it would benefit him greatly if he said yes. She would be easier to handle. "It is a real date..." He heard her gasp. "What time?" She sounded pleased. "At seven thirty I will pick you up because the ball starts around or at eight, " He sighed. May be this wouldn't be so bad... she's not his real girlfriend but this would be a real date and for some odd reason _he _was _nervous._ What a silly thing it is to feel this... odd emotion. Coming to pick her up was uneventful, but arriving he was shocked to see what she was wearing. His heart skipped a beat, how _preposterous_ that _his_ heart would skip a beat for _her_. But she _did _look amazing. She was wearing a light pink strapless dress that clung to all the right places but once it reached her upper thigh it fanned out to look as if she was walking on air it went down covering up her feet where her toes shown out in a lighter shade of pink that it looked off white. Her sandals had two-inch heels on them. Her hair was cascading down her back in waves reaching about mid waist; she had bangs covering her eyes and diamond earrings. Also she had a diamond shaped cut on the space to show off her belly button, but not too much skin. Her dress also had splits up the sides. Her eyes were shining and she had a pinkish hue on her lips.

She saw Sesshoumaru waiting outside so she opened the door. He looked great with his white suite, or tuxedo with a black tie. He held the door of the limo open for her she smiled as she got in saying thank you. Once she was comfortable she sat back and relaxed. She wasn't amazed; she had rode in a limo before, she just preferred to drive herself, hence her three cars that were at this moment in her parking garage. His limo had a Champaign bar right behind the window to the drivers seat. He actually offered her one. "Sure thank you Sesshoumaru," He looked at her funny after she said that. "What?" She asked perturbed. "You actually said my name;" His voice was deadpan, "and not Dariko". She smiled to herself. "I was only saying that because this is a date and it would not be proper for me to call you by your last name... would it? I was only trying to be comfortable with you but if it bothers you I will call you Darik.." He interrupted her in the midst with a kiss. She blushed, that is until he said, "Woman, you talk entirely too much,". She glared. How _dare_ he. Yet, she didn't notice that she was still blushing. She would have commented on this but...

"We are here," said the driver. He got out of the car and opened the door. Sesshoumaru got out of the limo and held out his hand to her. He barely noticed the flashing cameras' by his fans. He only noticed her hand as it glowed faintly even in the dark. As she emerged completely the crowd gasped and he inwardly smirked. She herself merely smiled at the people having been used to crowds. His emotionless mask was on and she was calm as ever as they actually entered the ballroom. Couples were dining and others dancing to the music and many were in conversations. But all of that seemed to end when the two came in. Although it was only for a split second it seemed forever before every thing started up again. He led her over to the dance floor, where the mamba was playing. They danced, swinging their hips, and snapping their hands. He got on one knee and she danced around him while smiling seductively. When she reached his front she swayed her hips to the sound of the music while snapping her hands, her eyes gleamed with mirth and seduction... even a bit of playful innocence. He stood then so she was standing in the middle turning in a circle swaying her hips to the song while moving her arms, while he danced around her frame and somehow she ended up leaning back and he leaning over her one of his arms supporting her lower back, and one of his arms out ward away from her and one of her arms back with the other one on his shoulder. They ended the dance with a simultaneous snap of forefinger and thumb from their free hands. So engaged in the dance were they that they missed the looks of awe on everyone's faces until the music stopped and there was uproar of applause. She blushed but pushed it down when she saw the amused look in his eye. She walked to the staircase that led to another room that had a balcony. Looking out at the moon she smiled.

That was how he found her. Smiling at the moon. How _foolish_ she is. What has the moon got to offer anyway? As if sensing his arrival she turned to him. That_ infernal _smile still stuck to her _pretty_ little face. "I love the moon I have always loved the moon. Surprisingly more than my studies. Just because I am smart doesn't mean I can't like the simple things. And the moon just calls to me," Seeing how the moon shined on her he was caught up and nearly missed the last of her words, "But lately as much as I love the moon, and as much as I love dancing, I find my love is else where also..." He saw how slight tears shining in her eyes. The fierce drop lings refused to fall. She turned away from him with a sigh. Just who in the world held her love, walking towards her he pulled her into a comforting embrace and turned her about only to kiss her gently on the lips, no one would dare to take her away from him. Wait a minute... when had she become his... grr she just got more annoying, he wasn't into her was he? She had to be the irkingly beautiful, annoying woman that was apparently in love with someone else. "You will not bring love into this..." He hated the words the moment he said them. He saw tears come again and he pulled her into a bruising kiss. Yes, apparently he _cared_ for her on _some_ level. Why did she have to be the woman he loved to hate and hated to love...

"This is business, do you understand?" He had asked this after she had calmed down, and he had stopped kissing her soft inviting lips. The enticed him. Even more so than her lovely eyes. He followed her out and down the stairs towards where they started the announcements. "Welcome to the International Art of Dance Ball... We would like to thank everyone who came and we wish for you all to enjoy yourselves... Now lets do what we do best. Let the music start and let the Dancing begin..." Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru immediately hit the floor. Seemed as if they were having a battle of the dances. Sesshoumaru would go at it while she looked him up and down then she would go at it. There was a crowd around the two as they continued their private contest. Surprisingly, she lost. But if the truth were told, she remembered that the last time she won she had to leave. So she let him win. Though since she was an expert it looked as if she messed up. "Ha! I have officially proven that I was the better dancer... Try another talent, girl," The words were out of his egotistical (sexy...) mouth ( sorry, I have issues... although it is true) before he knew it. There was a collection of gasps before she stormed out of the ballroom, anger and hurt practically radiating off of her.

Why he didn't feel pleased... he didn't know.

Yes, it was official he had finally lost his mind... Guilt... why should _he_ feel guilt?

She deserved it didn't she?

Higurashi Kagome, He loved to hate and hated to love her...

Her fiery eyes, her plump and soft pink lips...

Irking beautyl...

Kagome... yes... he _hated _her now.

AN: sorry it took so long... Ill be putting the next chapter up soon... don't fret... but leave me inspiration will you? please? am I being selfish for asking for more reviews...? Well... Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

My computer was having problems... enough said.  
Oh... And I appreciate the reviews...  
and... the song is mine...that I created so... yeah.

Enjoy...

Chapter 6

She made her way towards her walk in closet, her eyes drooping slightly even as she was completely awake. Well, not completely awake. She hadn't slept the night before. She had been dancing, just to make sure her moves were in sync with the music and natural. She wasn't going to let the things he said get to her. With a moan she dropped to the floor. Had it always hurt _this_ bad? Distinctly she remembered that she had let him win. She had been in it for the fun, he had been trying to make her fall. She knew he secretly wished for the demise of her career. Well she wasn't going to back down from it just because... He used her. It had been a publicity deal anyway. So why did it hurt this bad? It had been a week since their 'break up' or was it really the 'lovers dispute' that the media so claims it to be. It didn't matter, she should still be over it...shouldn't she? Getting off of the floor, she walked the few remaining steps it took to get to the closet. Walking in she chose the leather pants and jacket, with a black t-shirt that went to just above her navel that said, 'don't hate me, cause you ain't me' in bold white letters, she wore her jacket open so the letters were able to be seen. After getting dressed she walked out of her front door. Deciding to drive her Ferrari XL900 instead of her BMW or any other of the name brand cars she had. It had been her first car. So it was naturally her favorite.

She made her way out of her driveway, going towards the studio. She was going to get more practice in. Before the dance competition that was held every year, begins. She parked her car in the VIP spot before walking into the studio. It looked more like a coliseum, She had her own room there. She danced sure. But she loved to sing, too. Although, even as she sang, she made records, and CD's but she never attempted to sell any. She gave them to family members as gifts. Speaking of family members, she hadn't seen her mom in a while.

Going into her section of the studio, she put in one of her songs before walking out onto the bare floor to slowly begin her dance. She found herself singing along with the music, as she danced. She was completely caught up in the music. which would explain why she didn't know she had an audience.

"You have a very beautiful voice," She tensed before turning towards the person in the doorway. She gasped before smiling. Running towards the person in a speed unheard of. "Sango!" she said happily to her surrogate sister. "Yes, its me...Why haven't you sold any of your albums... in fact you should have already been working on your fifth music video..." Chuckling into the embrace she sighed. "Sango you know very well that..." looking past her surrogate sister and long time friend she noticed white hair and gold eyes... Tensing. "Sango... Who?" noticing her friends confusion she turned slightly... "Oh... that's Inuyasha... He's here to see that his brother...erm... well for his version of brotherly support..."

The man behind her sighed... "More like I'm here because I want to see him get his butt kicked again..." Sighing she smiled... So, you are... "Dariko, Inuyasha?" She saw him smirk... "No, I'm Kidira Inuyasha," Ok, now she was confused. How was... he seemed to have caught on to her confusion for he continued. "We're half brothers," She made a little 'o' shape with her mouth in silent comprehension. "Well, you guys need a place to stay?" Sango immediately shook her head. "Inuyasha is going to stay with his half brother and I am going to stay at a hotel," Kagome shook her head in annoyance. "You always do that... You are staying with me and that is final," Seeing no other way out she nodded her head and went to get her bags.

As they made their way out to the car Sango struck up conversation again. "So why _don't_ you sell your albums?" Sighing, She answered. "Because I don't want to, at least not just yet," Deciding that that was the end was the conversation Kagome put Sango s luggage into the car. While they were driving to her home she told Sango of her problem.

"Why that... he... he will pay," was Sangos' reply. Sighing she nodded, thinking to herself that he would pay and she knew that even if she didn't Sango would make sure of it. As they neared her home she spoke to Sango. "So are you two an item?" Her eyes were calm even as her friend suddenly went in on herself. "I wish we were... I like the idea of being a couple with him... he's familiar..." Sango had a wishful note to her voice even as she pulled up into her drive way and towards the garage. She knew the dazed state of her friend would end in.

"Three, two, one..." Hearing a gasp she smirked. "Wow... you have a pool, your house is huge...Why didn't you tell me you were going to be adding on to your home when you moved back?" She just looked over at Sango and shrugged. "You never asked." She had put it simple enough and figured that her friend was done. She was wrong. "You should have told me... of all the times that you asked me to stay with you and I declined you never once thought to tell me?" Even as her friend continued to frantically speak in exasperation she pulled into her garage which was the size of about ten apartments. "You have twelve cars... When did you get twelve cars... last time you only had three... I swear if you have a bar in there... I'll kill you, then I'll move in..." Her friends wild hand movements ended as she struck a thoughtful pose. "Well, I guess you'll be moving in then..." Getting out of the car they locked the door before going in through the back door of the house. She went towards the kitchen her eyes tired... Then she heard a scream of indignation.

"You have a movie screen... a movie screen, how can you not have told me, I would have moved in sooner..." She was about to answer the question when Sango interrupted. "And don't say 'you never asked' because there are some things that people would never guess you had... so they would never ask..." She shrugged before walking out of the room leaving Sango in there with the Mega plex movie screen. She had surround sound to. Before she got to far Sango called her back into the room. "One more thing." Sighing she moved into the room to see what was up with Sango. "What." the way she said it made it sound like a statement more than a question. "First, Can we watch a movie... please, please, _please_... and pop some popcorn _please_?" She glared half-heartedly at her friend who was now giving her the infamous puppy dog pout. She walked out of the room towards the kitchen and put the bag of pop corn into the microwave. Then walking back into the room she sighed before walking to the back of the room, once there she placed a movie into the projector. Walking back out to retrieve the popcorn, she silently wondered about drinks before deciding on bringing an orange soda for her and a coke for her friend. When she got back into the room Sango had fanned out on the loveseat and fallen asleep. She smiled at her friend before gently lifting her head so that she could sit down. Once she got comfortable she sat her friends' head on her thigh and ate some popcorn. The movie that she picked had been an adventure and action film with a little bit of love and angst on the side. About half way through the popcorn she sat it on the floor beside them. She had already drank her soda. Sighing contently she fell asleep. Into dreams of her white haired golden eyed love.

He moaned once he really opened his eyes. groggily he made his way out of bed. Dreams had been plaguing him. He dreamed about her. Sighing, he walked towards his shower. Why was it he had her on his mind for so long? What was wrong with him? Tensing as he finally awoke. He came to a conclusion. That wench, that... had let him win. How wrong was that? How _dare _she? He would beat her. He would win this time. He had a contest in three days and the National Dance Competition was in a month. She would pay and he would make sure of it. He remembered the sway of her hips and that smile. The smile was plaguing him. That horridly seductive beautiful _smile_. It was annoying really. What ever, hating her was the only option, right? Hating her for that smile.

Higurashi, Ikira made her way towards her daughters' front door. With a frown she noted that it was slightly ajar. Pushing it open she walked into the house. She noted the smell of pop corn and she knew where it would most likely have come from. Following the odd noise she found the movie room. She smiled at the sight that she beheld before her. Smiling mysteriously she chuckled. "Oh, I must go get my camera," Dashing out of the room towards her car she grabbed her camera and came back to find them in the same spot. Kagomes' hair was splayed out over her face, but not so much as to cover her features. At some point during the night she had lay down onto the love seat beside Sango who was laying on her arm. She herself had her head resting on Sangos' shoulder and her other arm about the girls waist. The other girls hair was fanned about her shoulders. They looked so angelic and peaceful. "They look so cute lying there cuddled together," Clicking the flash button, she snickered when her daughter moaned in reluctance to wake up. Not that she wished that she would wake up...

or anything like that.

Kagome was having a particularly nice dream. She was dreaming of a certain white haired man. They were cuddling, kissing, fondling, her dream could go on and on. As they were about to reach a new height in her dream she saw a flash of light... what? A flash of light? She groaned in annoyance before tensing. Why was she waking up to warmth. Snuggling up to her fleshy pillow she sighed. Odd, her pillow was life size. And the weight on her arm was no joke... Her pillow was human shaped too. WHAT? jumping slightly as wakefulness hit her full force she looked at her pillow and remembered her friend... If that's so then where did that flash come from? Turning her head in the direction of where the flash came from. She noted that her mom was standing there trying to look 'innocent'. Sighing she maneuvered her body so that her friend didn't wake. Though why she bothered to was a mystery to her. Her friend could sleep through an earthquake. "Mom, why?" Her mother knew exactly what she was talking about so she didn't bother to beat around the bush. Her mom gave her a little speech about how 'cute' and 'adorable' they had looked together on the couch. "Mom," she groaned. Her mother only gave her a sly grin. "Well, it _is_ true you know," Sighing her mom went towards the kitchen. "I'm staying with you for a while, ok." It wasn't like she was going to kick her mother out any ways. "Wake up, Sango," Sango didn't move a muscle. Poking the girl in her side she muttered. "Sango, moms here, and my arm is falling asleep. _W_ake _U_p," Seeing no response she smirked before getting an idea. "Sango, Inuyashas' is taking a shower and wants you to join him... says it's _really_ important," Sango immediately snapped up, blushing from head to toe. Growling she bopped Kagome on the head before muttering the words 'gosh another Miroku' under her breath. "Who's he?" asked Kagome in surprise. "A perv 'nough said," Sango said while yawning. Shaking her head Kagome grabbed a change of clothes and walked towards the baths. Her 'change' of clothes consisted of bell bottom jeans with the words in pink on the bottoms that said 'baby cakes' across the seat. And a pink t shirt that says '80/.hot, 15/. vixen and 5/. other' in blue letters. Once out of the shower she wasn't surprised to see Sango dressed and ready to go... where ever.

Sango was at the door, in the process of opening it. "Bye Mrs. Higurashi! Hey Kagome, I'm going to see Inuyasha want to come with?" She barely processed what the girl said before replying with, "Sure, but I have to leave early" Once she said it though she remembered that meeting with Inuyasha meant meeting with Sesshoumaru. So what, she wasn't going to run away from her problems. She didn't care what he did. She was already aware that she hadn't been ready last time. She had been weak. Pathetically weak. She had run and hid. But she wasn't going to do that this time. Besides, she wouldn't let it run her life. She wasn't going to think about him. Wasn't going to think about the annoying prick, wasn't going to think about the damned _sexy_ bastard. No she wouldn't... _Couldn't_... Who was she trying to kid? She wanted to see the arrogant bastard. She couldn't help but continue to love the prick. With a sigh she noted that Sango had already walked out of the door. "Hey, wait Sango wait on me!" Running after her friend she followed her to the car and began driving with help on directions from Sango... While doing so she formulated a plan...

Once they arrived there she knocks on the door only to see the face of the man she had been dwelling on for the last week. His house was as expected, extravagant. He gave her a look and it irked her to no end. She ignored him. They were led into the parlor and seated. Sesshoumaru sat in a chair not too far from Kagome and Sango was seated beside Inuyasha on the love seat. They were chatting amicably oblivious to the tension in the room between the two. Sango and Inuyasha continued there conversation with a little input by Kagome every now and again. Through all of this Sesshoumaru was just staring at Kagome. "Yo, baka stop staring at the guests like that, its annoying as hell," Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a glare that would freeze molten lava. But obviously Inuyasha was used to this, because he just ignored it. Or was every one just ignoring him to day. Deciding to go ahead with her plan when Inuyasha and Sango walked off into one of the hallways claiming that he was giving Sango a 'tour' of the house. The occupants of the room merely rolled their eyes. Once they were out of sight. She turned towards him to find him still staring at her. "I have decided that maybe I'm willing to put all of our past actions behind us. and make them just that actions of the past," She looked at him with the inquiry while reaching her hand out to shake his. He took one glance at her hand and stood up. "Follow me." was his reply. Mirroring his actions she stood up and followed him. When they got out of the room and down the hallway just far enough that she could hear if her friend had come back from her supposed 'tour', she pushed him roughly against the wall and attacked him with a ferocious kiss. Her lips worked wonders against his. Magic even. Roughly she flicked her tongue against his lips before trailing the shape of them. He hadn't hesitated to part his lips, before she sucked his lower lip into her mouth and lightly nibbled on it. She noted that they were both trying to stifle their moans. She thrust her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue searched every part of his cavern, traveling over teeth, brushing against his tongue. She realized at some point their tongues had began an all out battle with each other. Opening her eyes she saw, with a smirk, that his eyes were closed. He was fighting a moan. Victory signs were every where going off in her head. She had him trapped against a wall. Smiling slyly she leaned forward. A small moan escaped her lips as she found the evidence of his arousal against her abdomen. She wouldn't deny the fact that she herself was aroused, but the thought of this... this was her form of payback. Oh, and what a victory it will be. With that thought deep in her mind. She rubbed her abdomen against his arousal to gain the most pleasurable friction. It was delicious how her stomach did flip flops filled with want. She noted that he twitched before a low moan escaped his lips, a moan she herself mirrored. Pulling away slightly only to rub her abdomen against his again. Just to see what else he would do. He moaned a pleasured look on his face. She smiled softly until it twisted into an evil smirk. Leaning forward to rub her upper body against his creating a heat that added to the pleasure of the friction. "Sesshou..." She purred seductively. Blowing hot breath across his cheek. Placing a kiss there. She moved on towards his ear. Tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue before she continued to speak. Her voice low and seductive as she spoke, blowing hot breath into his ear in the process. "You damned _sexy _arrogant bastard," She felt him shiver slightly before moving away and slapping him. "This is what you _could _of had, what you gave up... You _prick_!" was her calm but strong words. Smirking at him in a victorious way she crossed her arms. Her stomach was still twisting and turning with need. But this was just too good. Once what she said sunk in. He growled low in his throat. "I thought you said that you were willing to put everything behind us... the past is the past... all that crap," He was staring at her eyes blazing. He was heaving breaths and it annoyed him... it was all her fault. Smiling, obviously proud of herself, she replied. "I did, and it is," He gave her a glare to which she replied to with a shrug and a "hn." before walking past her and towards his room. "I _hate_ you," He said, as he was nearing his door. Triumphantly she smirked at him, not taking his words seriously as she knew that he had some 'tension' to work out of his system. Not able to help herself she called after him. "I love you too!" Her voice sweet and thick with cheer. Once he slammed his bedroom door closed, she giggled before outright laughing. When she realized that she had an audience she blushed a pretty pink before her natural color returned. Inuyasha stared at her in baffled amazement. "You are _evil, _pure evil incarnate," was his exclamation. She smiled shyly before Sango said, "Yeah, but he had it coming,"

Muttering under his breath about evil wenches, and how he always ended up at the receiving end of a payback deal... and at this point he agreed with the saying, 'Paybacks a bitch' in his case was true. Pay back _was _a bitch an annoying, beautiful, sexy one, but one non the less. Walking into his personal bathroom which was connected to his room. He turned on the shower and too a long cold shower. Why did he feel that he wanted more... what was going on with him. All he knew was that he felt he wanted, no needed more that she was offering. More than he deserved, although he would never admit that out loud. She was a mystery, but in a way was also not. He felt that maybe... with a sigh he decided to ignore his own thoughts for a moment. When he finished he dried off and pulled on some black sweatpants and lay across his bed. Only to be tortured blissfully in his dreams... dream s of the dark haired female with the seductive smile...

Heat...

pleasure...

tangled limbs...

kisses...

fondling...

beating hearts...

pleasured moans...

Heat...

Gasping awake, he cursed, before taking another cold shower.

They heard the sounds of and in the shower and knew exactly what was going on. After a while Kagome said she had to go because she wanted to practice some more.

Once she returned home she smiled. Her day had been long, after that incident with Sesshoumaru she had been on cloud nine. Happily she trudged into her kitchen. She had been practicing for the better part of that day and it wasn't until she got home that she ever actually got tired. Sango had said she would be there later, so she had just left. She tensed as she noted something on the fridge. Walking towards it she froze. On the fridge was a picture of her and Sesshoumaru, it was a picture of the incident and she had been blowing in his ear. She looked ethereal "Is that really me? didn't think I would look that good," then she read the note, paling visibly before turning red with anger. 'Drop out of the competition or else' signed 'D' why that... oh, she was still going into the competition, and she _would_ win. How dare he threaten her...

Three days later she found herself at the talent contest. She had been practicing all of the other two days and she was ready. Sango even talked her into singing one of her songs. The talent contest as well as the National Dance Competition was LIVE. She barely recognized the fact that the other contestants went. She didn't even pay attention when _he_ was the one up. Though she did process the fact that he got a loud round of applause. Then, suddenly it was her turn and she walked out onto the stage, from backstage. She smiled at the audience and ignored the feeling of the persistent glare that she was receiving from Dariko. She decided to sing a song that she had made up when she went into hiding. with the intense feeling of being alone, trying to find herself.

I don't know why  
I can't live my life without you  
I can't go without...

I don't see why I,  
can't live my life...

I feel like I've done you wrong  
I can't go without...

I don't like this feeling  
the things I did are wrong  
cause I know I have not  
seen you in so long

I feel like I have not lived my  
life, knowing not to cry, I sighed

When I saw your face I almost died...

At this point her voice had extended to a crescendo. At the end of the long note. She took a breath, and continued.

I found out,  
I can't go without...

But I made myself,  
I have no doubt...

I don't know...

Why I can't live my life without you

Once she ended on that C' sharp. She bowed after they applauded and resumed ignoring the other contestants. As they announced the winners of first, second, and third place. Some guy named Rei got third place for juggling five rings of fire, without getting burnt. Much. Second place was given to Sesshoumaru who sparred twenty five, kendo experts with blackbelts and won. And First place was given to Kagome, and you know what she did. (I know, unrealistic... but, what ever...)

She stood holding the first place trophy, Sesshoumaru glared. And she ignored.

After a month, It was finally time for National Dance Competition and she was more than prepared. She narrowed her eyes at the familiar glare. Deciding against paying attention she sighed. One by one each contestant put forth their all as they danced to the beat of their own tune. When it was Sesshoumarus' turn he danced gracefully, obviously putting his all into it to, without people noticing that is. When he received his score he turned to her and smirked at her. She ignored him in favor of his score. 10, 10, 10, 10, 9.5. An _almost_ perfect ten. Glaring at him, she turned her head and deepened her thoughts. She was the last one up. When they announced her name, she came out onto the floor. She had already put her own music onto the DJ's counter. When the music began, so did she. She swayed to the beat before it got into a quicker tempo that's when things got hot. Her movements were like that of a cheetahs' graceful yet with a wild speed and quality. Her hips swayed, her arms moved slowly sensually. Her body seemed as if it were on water, or more precisely floating. In the end, her score was a perfect ten.

As she walked back to her seat she was seemingly oblivious to an uproar of applaud. Until she smiled. She turned her head to find him glaring, as per usual at her. She turned away only slightly, before she heard the sound of a gun firing. She heard screams, saw people scatter, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why they were running. She fell, hadn't even noticed that she had fell, but she had. She found herself looking up at a worried looking Sesshoumaru. what was wrong with him? Why was he looking at her like that? Wasn't he supposed to be an uncaring prick... a damned bastard? Why was he lookin-... Looking down at herself she saw blood. That is when the all consuming pain came. She had been shot. What the... The pain was immense. Then, darkness, sweet and sour oblivion... it came. The bleak world gave her nothing to enjoy, and nothing to fear. She felt absolutely nothing. She was in her sweet haven of oblivion... her near death experience was something that she would never forget. She wasn't sure she even wanted to leave...No, she didn't want to go back... go back to the world where she was an idol, where she was being used as an icon to all... she loved the dance... the treasures and riches and pleasures of it... but she didn't want the pain and responsibility and heart ache that followed... No, She would stay.. stay in her sweat oblivion...

AN: Ok, sorry for everything, I was going to post it two days ago but my computer froze... SO I had to re write everything. Because it got deleted /duh/ Ok, so I'll put up the next chappie as soon as I feel in the mood for my next one. (shrug) I'm not feeling it at the moment so don't get mad if its like three days or more till you see the next. Heh I made Kagome kinda _evil... _I feel emotionally drained so you can't blame me. I really Love you guys and I thank you for you r support as my updates remain inconstant... /forgive me/ Now... need explanations? Review and when I post next chappies and I'll answer some... hopefully. . Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciated them. Now on with the story.

Chapter 7

__

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The constant tempo was anything but comforting. It was irking and... and she couldn't find another word to describe it. Coming back to the waking world was a painful event. At least she thought so, but found only a dull throbbing sensation in her side. She hadn't wanted to come back, to the _real_ world, she had been content in her bleak gray world of no worries. But, something had pulled on her sub-conscious mind. Sighing she decided to find out 'where the fuck' that annoying beeping was coming from. When she opened her eyes she had to squint for a good ten seconds before she could see. Once she saw what it was that was beeping, she paled. 'I hate hospitals' she groaned in thought. This seemed to make the figure in the chair beside her move. She tensed. "Dariko, what are you doing here?" Secretly she was glad he was here. She never liked being alone in a hospital. Correction, She despised being alone in a hospital.

Shuffling slightly when he heard a groan. As he woke from a fitful, and frankly uncomfortable sleep he heard the words although not all that clear. 'What are you doing here?' He turned to the lump on the bed. "I'm not aloud to come visit my wife?" He smirked when she narrowed her eyes...

She stared at him through narrowed lids. "You have no wife, Dariko," She hadn't continued because she saw that awful smirk on his face. Awfully, sexy. His reply made her jaw drop. "You, were put under the name Dariko, Kagome. Here I get the best treatment, so it is only fair that my _wife_ does to," Her face turned red in anger. "You overbearing, arrogant, son of a..." She hadn't noticed that he had come closer to the bed until he kissed her. Effectively ending her tirade. She saw his smirk. She sighed before settling a glare on his face. "Bastard." She muttered. He chuckled and although she tried to hide it there was a small smile breaking its way onto her face. Deciding it was time to get serious, she turned to him and sighed before looking him in the face.

"Why?" it was a simple question really. Even he had to admit that. But as all one worded 'simple' questions seemingly the answers are to difficult or maybe emotionally impossible to answer. She seemed to be glaring at him in impatience. "Why?" She had repeated the question. "Why what?" deciding to play oblivious to the situation he looked at the wall behind her head. Thinking of how it seemed to be an off white, or was it eggshell? Any thought was welcomed except the answer to her question. Because he didn't know the answer to it.

He's deliberately going around my question, she thought. "Dariko, You don't have the potential as an actor. I see through the dumb act." Her eyes were blazing. He could have sworn that her eyes had turned red, for a second. "I don't know." was his stoic reply. It had been so low that she had nearly missed it. "What?" she asked clearly annoyed. "I said, I. Don't. Know." He had said it in clipped tones. "You mean to tell me, that you, Dariko Sesshoumaru, have no clue as to why you called me your wife, why you.." He interrupted her with a glare and a furious growl. "Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was uncertain. "I wanted you to get the best in this hospital and not be hounded by fans. In this place hardly anyone knows you, so you have nothing to worry about. It is one of my hospitals, and I have special surgeons here. So any person in a regular hospital who would have to leave in a month, here, would leave in a week. Completely healed." She stared at him a dazed expression on her face. "Why?" She took a deep breath. "You shouldn't have done this, you don't care, I've come to terms with tha..." Once again the man found it appropriate to kiss away her words. Sighing this time before returning the kiss. Deepening it in the process. They were reluctant to pull apart as the nurse came in to check the wound on her side. "How are you doing today Mrs. Dariko?" Kagome smiled at the lady. "Fine. Thank you." Hmm... this lady has that look in her eyes, thought Kagome warily. "You'll only have to stay three more days," Smiling she sighed. "Thanks," She said. "yeah, but when you leave be sure to rest for a while," She looked at the nurse for a moment before replying with a "hn." Sesshoumaru noted that the nurse seemed irritated and he smirked, before replacing his impassive façade and glaring at the nurse.

When she relaxed against her pillow Sesshoumaru pulled out his cell phone which had begun ringing some time after the nurse left. Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru turned to her. "I have to go, I... Do you have any clue as to who did this to you?" She sighed. "Someone with the initial 'D', here" she said pulling her jacket from the chair that was beside her and pulling out the picture and note that was there. "So, I was going to confront you about the note. .. but that wasn't necessary because you couldn't have possibly been the one to send it." Noticing how his eyes traced her form in the picture she smiled. "I look good, don't I?" He didn't even look at her as he replied with a "hn." We look good together, he thought silently. Although, now he remembered the torture of the dreams he had been having. He couldn't deny the feelings he had for the girl, but that didn't mean he had to admit it to her. "I have to go talk to my half baka brother about something, I'll be back later." Her eyes widened as he kissed her on the cheek, then he left. She couldn't resist the smile that came onto her face as she noted that he had tensed at the door before continuing. The man had been preoccupied obviously he hadn't realized that he had kissed her on the cheek until he had reached the door. The goofy lopsided smile remained on her face as she slept. Even the next day when she saw him sitting on the chair just as he had done the night before. This time though, she walked over to him. Careful of the noise that she could make. Suddenly she felt eyes on her. Looking she noted that it wasn't her golden eyed love. She tensed turning to the door. She held in a gasp of shock to see red eyes staring at her. No, correction, Those eyes were _leering,_ at her. Was that lust? She shook slightly with unveiled disgust. "Who are you?" She asked quietly before noting that she didn't want to wake Sesshoumaru up. He was a busy man... He had been tired. "My name is Dariko Naraku," The mans eyes were still on her she noted. "What do you want?" His eyes were now calm. The calm before the storm. "I want you," He sneered while looking past her. "But, he had you. You little slut. You couldn't wait for me to gain his visage, you couldn't keep your palms off of him and you didn't stop dancing. All because of him. Because you didn't see _me_." She stare at him disbelievingly. "You had a Dariko, right in front of you but you were too blind... I told you that you shouldn't have started dancing... You had your head in the clouds the moment my cousin came onto the stage of our gym..."

She recognized that voice from somewhere. She knew who this was.. this was... "You... You're that son of a... you were the bastard that always called me yours, you and that wolfy dude... what was his name again... Dango Kougi... No Kouga, Dango Kouga you two were the bane of my existence in high school. But I was at a higher level than you two, I graduated early. You still aren't over me...". He sneered his red eyes glinting malevolently as he spoke. "No, one never gets over their first love... though Kouga is happily married, with two children, to some wench named Ayame," Kagome stared at him for a moment. "You did this, you had me shot because you wanted me," Her voice was low. Sesshoumaru had woken up some time ago, surprisingly he had been able to keep the guise of sleeping as long as she wasn't getting hurt he decided that he could listen in to what was being said. He had to fight down the urge to slice his cousins throat. But at her last mention of how his cousin had 'wanted her' He held back no longer. "You won't have her, _dearest, _ cousin" With that he lunged at him. Going past the female that was quietly leaning on her bed. She didn't bother to watch the fight between the two. This was because she had the sinking suspicion that the 'cousin' hadn't done it. Not that she was going to stop Sesshoumaru from beating the shit out of him.

Sesshoumaru had the man by the neck before she decided enough was enough. "Sesshoumaru... let the man go, he's near death and you _don't_ want to go to jail," Sesshoumaru spared her a glance before making sure his cousin was unconscious. He dropped the man, then turned to her. "You ok?" How uncharacteristic of him.

"Yeah, I'm ok," her voice was shaky. Sighing he grabbed her and sat her in his lap so that he could wrap her in his arms protectively. Just as he was about to say something a nurse came in. "How are..." the nurse was silent. Not because there was a man unconscious on the floor. But because of the scene before her eyes. The nurse was furious. That was what Kagome noticed any way. Sesshoumaru seemed to not be paying attention to the nurse at all. "Is there anything you need?" asked the nurse in mock politeness. "Yes, please have someone come to take this man to the infirmary I want to talk to him when he comes to," The nurse nodded grimly before sending a glare to Kagome who ignored it and snuggled up to Sesshoumaru. She intentionally sent the nurse a smug look when Sesshoumaru held her tighter.

"I'm taking you to my place," He was worried. There was a lot of tension in the air. He surmised that she was annoyed. "Ok," Gaping he looked at the back of her head. "Close your mouth, hon, you're gonna let flies in," Chuckling she got off of his lap. Closing his mouth he smirked. "hn." She growled in annoyance when he shrugged. "you always say hn. why? its annoying when you do it, because you sound to good doing it..." He smirked, but said nothing as they left the room together. Once they got to his home he led her to a guest room.

"Thank you, I wouldn't want to be alone after all of that." He nodded before leaving her to her own devices. After he entered his room she tip toed out of her room and down the hall, down some stairs and across another hall way. When she got to the end of the hall way she saw a dojo. "Curious are we?" gasping she turned around, only to come face to face with a woman who had blue eyes and brown hair. "Who are you?" She was curious about her. "The name is Kaiosuta," Her voice was calm. "Why are you here?" asked Kagome. "I'm here because Sesshoumaru allows me to use his dojo," Kagome narrowed her eyes. "sure," She left the room quietly...

A few days later Dariko Naraku found himself at the mercy of a still _very_ pissed off Sesshoumaru. "I didn't have her shot, I'm just a masochist trying to find his way!" Sesshoumaru didn't give a shit weather he had done it or not he had provoked him and payback was in order. Few minutes later, Sesshoumaru came out of the room practically glowing. Sure his cousin was innocent of this one crime, but it was just a hell of an annoyance when his cousin had just happened to be there when she was about to touch him. He liked her touch and hell if he'd let her know he had heard her get out of the hospital bed. A while after Sesshoumaru left a nurse came into a room and let out a shriek. Obviously, Sesshoumaru had left him badly injured, and in the process just left an nurse to be emotionally scarred for life. It was also apparent that his cousin wasn't to be a suspect anymore, he would have to find others, but who could it be? He enjoyed beating his cousin he was slightly upset that he wasn't the one who had done it. _slightly. _ But he had a clue as to who it was.

In the next three weeks that she stayed there she had annoyed Sesshoumaru and found it amusing and fun how he reacted to some varieties of her forms of teasing, and she had him teach her how to defend herself. She hadn't seen Kaiosuta for any of the three weeks. However her skills as a fighter improved, wonderfully. She had an inclination that it would help her dancing also. With a sigh she walked out of the room and down the hall towards the dining room. "Why couldn't you have followed the note? Why do you constantly veer for his attention?" This was the voice of Kaiosuta who had been at the back of her mind for a week. Kagome sneered, "Why are you here," in seconds she realized what the other girl had said. "What the hell do you mean? YOU! How _dare_ you? It was you who sent the note, but _why_?" The other girl didn't answer for a second which caused Kagome to get pissed. Within seconds she found that she had the other girls throat in her hands, "You," was Kagomes' stoic reply. The girl looked at her. "Yes me!" Kaiosuta glared. Kagome sighed but her grip on the other girls neck did not loosen. "Why?" she said. "Because he was mine first, I had him within my grasp then you go and dance beating him and catching his attention..." Kaiosuta never looked more idiotic to Kagome than in that moment. "You're delusional," was all Kagome said. " I doubt it, besides Sesshoumaru had to leave for a while this morning," With that the other girl pushed a cloth against Kagome's nose and in milliseconds she was out like a light.

When she woke up Kagome blearily found herself tied to a chair that was on top of a desk. "Good, you are awake. I will tell you this once and once only, stay away from Sesshoumaru, for he belongs to I Damien Kaiosuta," Kagomes' tone immediately turned cold. "No" was her stoic reply. "Why?", "Because I love him baka," Kagome snorted 'so that was where the 'D' initial came from' this was thought in retrospect of the note she had received . "Now, why am I here, why couldn't you have just approached me like any normal person... why did you have me shot?"

"I had to have you shot so that you would not have the man that I want..." that much was obvious, Kagome snorted. "But you got his attention anyway. I should just kill you now." Kagome looked at the woman with a stoic countenance. "I got him, because he needs somebody to hate loving, You he loves to hate. You are really pathetic," her voice was impassive as well as her face. The temperature seemed to drop with her statement. "Nonsense, you know nothing. I was close to being his woman. He was my man, and you stole him..." Kagomes' eyes narrowed in anger before she replied with, "At least I know how to keep a man,". Kaiosuta growled in anger. "Listen, bitch you know I could kill you right now," To emphasize her point she stuck a gun in Kagomes' face. "Whore you have no life. Or intelligence if you think that I am afraid of a gun. I have already been near death and I'd welcome it." Kagomes' voice was deadpan and serious. "You don't want to die," came the reply full of surety that what she said was true. "You know nothing, I'll teach you a thing or two if you let me down. I'll be blunt, if you don't untie me and let me down from this desk, I'll kick your ass, and/or Sesshoumaru will beat the shit out of you." The other figure in the room laughed. "You are a baka, Sesshoumaru isn't even going to..." She paused when someone broke the door down. "Come," Kagome had finished the sentence for her with a smug look in her eyes. Sesshoumaru rushed forwards not paying any attention to Kaiosuta, as he untied Kagome and helped her down from the chair. As soon as she was down she dashed towards the other girl and sent a kick towards her gut that was quickly blocked by Kaiosuta. Then she punched the girl in the face, Kaiosuta hadn't moved fast enough to side step the kick to her chin. But Kaiosuta stood back up just as quickly. "You are a pathetic excuse of a fighter, how is it that you can dance?" Kaiosuta said. "I have skill," was the simple reply as Kagome delivered an upper cut which sent Kaiosuta flying into the wall where she slid to the ground. Unconscious.

Sesshoumaru walked towards her after the police had arrived and taken Kaiosuta in to the station. Although she was unconscious. "Are you alright, Kagome?" His voice held a worried note. Although he had hoped to deliver at least some form of beating to the whore who had kid knapped his woman he knew it was her battle to fight. That didn't mean he had to _like_ it or anything.

"Sure I'm fine." her voice was calm and cool. "I want you to marry me..." She gaped at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?" He looked at her incredulously. "Yes," He said. She smiled vibrantly. "Sesshoumaru, you have to do it right," Her smile vanished. "What?" He growled. He had just put his heart on his sleeve and she was telling him he had to 'do it right'. Sighing he bent onto one knee, and reached for her hand. Pulling out a ring he began placing it on her ring finger. "Will you, Higurashi Kagome, marry me Dariko Sesshoumaru?" She excepted the ring for a second deciding to piss him off, because it was oh so fun. She pulled the ring off of her finger and held it in her hand. She cocked her head to the side with a raised eyebrow. He glared at her, before growling out. "Marry me dam-" She had slipped the ring back on quickly before kissing him furiously. Once she pulled back she smirked up at him, he had a dazed look on his face. "All you had to do was ask," that brought him out of his daze as he began to fume silently. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again," He was angry that was for sure. "I won't, I promise," She smiled. Of course she wouldn't pull a stunt like _that_ again, proposal _was _a one time thing. He smiled in return, "Ok, lets go home" and grabbed her hand. But that didn't stop her from pulling any other 'stunts'. She walked beside her fiance a smile on her face. The smile suddenly turned devious. She loved to taunt this man. This marriage was going to be _fun_.

Fin / End / Owari

AN: I know it wasn't necessary to say all three... but... what ever., I hope you enjoyed this. Heh, I did. Please for give me for taking this long but I had a slight problem for a while. Once in a while I would get writers block and I wouldn't be able to... well you don't care... So I'm wasting my time... figures /mutters about injustices in the world/ Banban-baasan 3 aka Kai is outtie. TTYL. Ja. (again not necessary demo... nanto.) . 


End file.
